Reunited Once More
by 2017DramioneAlways
Summary: This is my first fic! But Hermione caught Ron cheating on her its a reunion. Yada Yada. It's basically every other reunion fic. With some twists.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic for anyone who reads this please review and favorite my horrid work. Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling all I own are my Starbucks cards and my cat. Dramione is life. - 2017DramioneAlways. Also sorry about the update drought this is my better first chapter myfriend helped me motivate now for those of you reading please comment on what you want me to do.

*(means thoughts)

"Hogwarts." said an awed Sapphire Malfoy-Zabini.

"Just five years ago." commented Luna Potter nee Lovegood.

"I just hope that Ronald and Ginevra aren't here because they aren't wanted." Neville said.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione Malfoy remarked as Ron Weasley and Ginevra Weasley sauntered in.

 **Flashback to four years ago in the Eighth Year.**

"Ron how could you?" said a sobbing and enraged hermione," On our anniversary, and Padma, how could you? I thought you were my friend! I know you went to the yule ball with him, but really!?"

"'Mione, I love you. Pavarti meant nothing, really." Ron said.

"NOTHING? ha her engagement ring means nothing- as if! Not only that, but you think I'm dumb "I love you" as if you wouldn't cheat if you loved me!

Furnunculus, Confundus, Conjunctivitis, Castro, Rictumsempra, Tarantallegra, Immobulus, and Levicorpus. Have fun with Padma!" Hermione raged and she walked away school skirt swishing. As she walked she heard " NOTHING I MEANT NOTHING! AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME!"

"n n n nothing."

"WHAT!"

Back at the Gryffindor Common Room

"Hey 'mione what happened?" asked Harry

" I found Ron cheating on me with Padma Patil she even had a ring on her finger an engagement ring."

" I never thought Ron would do that I thought he loved you he deserves payback!"

"Harry that is my brother you will not hurt him. In fact, it's little miss ugly prude's fault."

"Ginny Hermione is my best friend and if you support what your brother did then I can't be with you. I'm sorry, but we are over." Harry said, finishing the conversation. Neville overheard the conversation and decided to tell Luna what happened then to beat Ron up and spread the rumor of what he did. Luna found Hermione and comforted her.

Ginny/Ron POV

"I wonder if 'mione is here?" Ron wondered.

"Of course she will be and single I mean she was a hag before." Ginny said.

" You're right," Ron said wincing because Ginny hit him," Oh and of course we'll get Harry for you too."

"Good." Ginny was wearing a garish bright red bodycon dress with gold heels. While Ron was wearing a brown suit with a red tie and black shoes. Many people looked at them in disgust, which they took for admiration. While they sauntered in they spotted Hermione, in a stunning emerald green chiffon dress which was fitted until under her breasts and it fell down in a chiffon waterfall with a darker green under skirt over the top of the skirt little diamonds were scattered. . " That that c c can't be her?" Ginny asked stuttering," It can't be."

"She is gorgeous, but why is she standing so close to Malfoy?" Ron asked," That foul git will not touch my girlfriend ever."

"Ron don't worry you can propose and she'll say yes and show up Malfoy." Ginny said calmly," Wait, why does Luna have her hands all over Harry, he is mine!"

"Gin calm down it's nothing don't worry."

Hermione, Luna, Sapphire and Daphne POV

"Ronald and Ginevra are still staring at us it is really weird."Daphne said.

"Yeah, but why care about them by the way Daph, I love your dress." Hermione said. Daphne was wearing a ruby red dress that hugged her curves and gave only a tiny swish it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline

"Thank you Mia, Sapphire made it for me."

"I knew Neville needed to see you wearing red. Shit the weaselbee is coming."

"Oh god not him not now that I'm married, happy and have good friends."

"Maybe he'll shove off?" Daphne said questioningly.

"Doubt it that stubborn ass." Sapphire said sneering the Malfoy sneer.

"I know that he won't back off." said the still dreamy voice of Luna Potter.

" I know Luna is right." Daphne said with an annoyed look at one Ronald Weasley.

"Love we're off to get drinks," Said the charming voice of Blaize Zabini," Oh and don't scheme to much it's not good for you."

"Fine,"Sapphire called back,"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said to the girls.

Boys POV

"I am well and truly scared for ,"Neville said.

"Hear hear although I have no sympathy for the bastard." Draco said

"I agree he ruined his own life."Harry said

"Ah I believe a garish red head is coming your way Harry what an unlucky man you are." said Neville before the boys all walked away.

Harry POV

*Wow what amazing friends.*

*Oh great Ginevra is here I can't stand that she is fine with infidelity and still apparently loves me and she definitely is not someone I want to be near if the rumours are true and she is a slag. Plus I'm married to Luna.*

Narrator

"Hey Harry." said Ginny she brushed his arm and winked at him.

"Hello ."Harry said formally while brushing her hand off his arm.

"Harry you have very strong and large,"Ginny said while trying to brush him with her chest," I am sure you have another very large part somewhere lower." she said then she winked. As Ginny leaned down to kiss him, Harry pushed her back and said."Stop it Ginevra Stop it now I am married to Luna and I very much dislike you, you are a slutty whore who I hate go away."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I'm here. Thank you to those who favorited and followed. You are appreciated. :D Enjoy -2017DramioneAlways**

Girls POV

"Okay maybe he will be bored by us talking about our dresses hmm?" Sapphire suggested.

"Sapphire you just want us to talk about the dresses you made for us." Hermione said.

" Oh of course I want you to talk about my fabulous dresses."

" I like mine because it's very whimsical and light with the pastel blue that compliments my hair and skin tone as well as the silk and tulle feel." said Luna

" I love that you made it a ruby red and form fitting," said Daphne **(a/n sorry for the rushed description I didn't know how else to describe their dresses.)**

"I find mine the best even with little Aquarius."

"of course you love yours the most." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

" Yeah well it is a satin Sapphire dress."

"It has a crop top on it and a flowy bottom."

"So?"

"Never mind." said Hermione laughing.

"I have to use the bathroom who else?" Saphire said

"I do." Daphne replied

" I'm going to talk to Neville and Tracy." Luna said leaving.

Hermione POV

*Really* Hermione thought with an eye roll.

*Great they left me to Ron and he doesn't seem to think he did anything wrong. This is just great.* Hermione had picked up a lot of her sarcastic humor from her husband. Hermione studied Ron as he walked. *he looks horrid*

"Hermione, babe."

"leave me alone."

" 'mione, love marry me."

"No!"

" Aww. Love come here."

"I said No! I don't love you!"

"YES YOU SHOULD WE BELONG TOGETHER!"

Silence fell over the hall.

"No we don't. You cheated on me. You were "engaged" and you actually forgot Parvati's NAME!"

" FUCK YOU!"

" Weasley stop now before I hex you into the next oblivion." Draco Malfoy said calmly. Many shocked gasps flew around the room five years ago Draco Malfoy defending Hermione Granger would never even be in a sentence let alone happen.

"Now close your mouth you'll let flies in. Also, disrespect my wife again and you will pay." At this Ronald Weasely fainted. Sapphire burst out laughing in between laughs she said, " Oh your faces. Well Weaselbee and Granger-Malfoy are reunited once more… As enemies."

"She's a weird one. How are we related?" Draco whispered.


End file.
